A wolf is very tough to catch
by GOTATMI
Summary: modern AU Jaime Lannister est colonel, Arya Stark, jeune lieutenant prometteur! A la base de Port Réal, la vie est rythmée par leur confrontations incessantes. Qui gagnera? Qui réussira à dompter sa proie? Plusieurs parties car j'ai eu en cours d'écriture une idée plus que lumineuse ! :)
1. Chapter 1

A 7 heures du matin, Arya Stark était déjà sur le parcours du combattant à s'entraîner en vue de la sélection pour le stage d'entrainement. A 26 ans, c'était le plus jeune lieutenant de la section aéroportée de l'armée anglaise. Elle partait pour le stage d'entrainement obligatoire après 500 heures de vol. Après ce stage de 6 mois, elle partirait pour des missions niveau 1 sur le terrain.

Après qu'elle eut bouclé le parcours d'entraînement, elle se dirigea vers le self pour prendre son petit déjeuner. A cette heure de la journée, elle ne s'attendait pas à croiser quelqu'un et encore moins le colonel Lannister. Celui-ci déjeunait rarement à la cantine, préférant de loin partager la table du commandant du fort, marié à sa sœur, Cersei.

Arya détestait Jaime qui, tout le long de son entraînement après son recrutement, lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Il l'avait tenu en respect du fait de son grade jusqu'au moment où il se mit à dénigrer sa famille devant elle. Il avait accusé son père, le défunt Ned Stark de lâcheté. Elle lui avait sauté dessus et l'avait eu par surprise. Elle l'a frappé jusqu'à ce que ses deux frères, Jon et Robb déjà dans l'armée et chargés de l'entraînement des nouvelles recrues, la retiennent et aident leur commandant à se relever. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi en colère qu'à ce moment là mais le fait qu'elle ait cassé le nez et ouvert l'arcade du colonel l'avait rendu extrêmement fière sur le coup.

Mais la sanction n'avait pas manqué de tomber et le général Barathéon l'avait sanctionné d'une semaine de mise à pied et l'obligation de s'excuser en public de l'attitude inadmissible qu'elle avait eu envers son supérieur hiérarchique. Elle n'avait du qu'à l'intervention de son frère Jon, très ami avec l'autre frère de la femme du général qu'elle ne soit pas dégradé pour cet affront mais Arya n'en avait cure.

Le fait que Jaime Lannister ait osé prétendre que son père était un lâche alors qu'il a donné sa vie pour protéger son pays pendant la dernière guerre contre les rebelles d'Afghanistan l'avait tellement blessée qu'elle en était devenue folle. Mais trois ans après, elle avait pris le parti d'ignorer les piques incessantes du colonel. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir l'humiliation qu'avait été son excuse publique devant toute la base. Elle savait que tant qu'elle restait à la base de Port Réal, elle devrait montrer le minimum de courtoisie à son supérieur. Elle prit son plateau quand le colonel l'apostropha :

-Eh Stark, tu as regardé les binômes pour le stage d'entraînement !

-Pourquoi je le devrais, ils ne changent jamais, je serais avec Waters comme d'habitude !

- J'ai demandé ton transfert dans mon unité que tu ne profites pas des faiblesses de tes frères pour faire à ta guise. Pendant les 6 mois qui suivent, tu es à moi !

-C'est pas vrai, tu mens. Le général sait qu'on ne peut pas se voir pourquoi il aurait mis en péril un stage d'entraînement super important pour satisfaire les besoins de sadisme de son beau-frère ?

-C'est l'avantage d'avoir le grade de Colonel ! Tu comprendras ceci dans quelques années. Et dorénavant, quand tu t'adresseras à moi, je te prierai d'y mettre plus de formes. Les 6 mois peuvent être très long, mon cher lieutenant !

-Bien, mon colonel ! Salua Arya en prenant juste sa pomme et un pain au chocolat pour son repas.

Elle repartit furieuse contre le meilleur ami de son père. Elle n'aurait jamais pu penser que son parrain lui ferait une telle crasse alors qu'il savait à quel point Jaime Lannister la dégoutait. Elle partit en direction de la maison du général pour le rencontrer. A quelques rues de celle qu'elle partageait avec son frère Jon puisque Robb, marié depuis peu à une aumônière de l'armée, avait déménagé dans une maison à lui. Quand elle passa devant chez elle, elle vit Ghost et Nymeria étendus au soleil profitant du grand jardin. Elle frappa quelques coups impatients à la porte du général avant d'entrer sans y avoir été invité et émergea en pleine dispute entre Robert et Cersei. Elle s'échappa avant d'être intercepté par le père de Cersei : le maréchal Lannister.

Etrangement, bien qu'elle déteste les Lannister, Arya vouait une sorte de culte à cet homme. Elle avait débuté sa carrière sous ses ordres avant de finalement s'engager dans l'aéroportée. Elle avait été son aide de camp pendant 2 ans où elle avait plus appris que pendant toute sa vie.

Tywin Lannister était le genre d'homme à imposer le respect de manière totalement naturelle. Où qu'il aille les portes lui étaient ouvertes et tout le monde le craignait. Seule Arya avait réussi à toucher le cœur du vieux général qui s'était en quelque sorte substitué à son père après son décès.

- Comment vas-tu Arya ?

- Très bien, mon maréchal et vous ? Vous restez en visite à la base ?

-En fait, le ministre de la défense m'a demandé de superviser le stage de sélection en vue de la création d'une nouvelle unité.

- C'est le but du stage d'entraînement !?

-Mais c'était top secret avant que tu me le demandes ! Ne racontes rien à tes camarades de promo, on veut justement tester de quelle manière ils se donnent même si c'est juste un « entrainement » !

-Affirmatif, mon maréchal! Mais cela veut dire que vous serez là pendant 6 mois ! Où vous a-t-on installé ?

- 3ème Avenue, maison B1, je crois !

-Juste en face de chez moi ! C'est à quelques maisons, vous voulez que je vous y conduise ?

-Si tu avais à parler au général, je crois que ma fille et lui on stoppé leur dispute.

- Jaime attendra bien…

- Un problème avec lui ? encore une fois ? demanda Tywin amusé.

-Je ne vais pas vous embêter avec ceci ! Je réglerais mes déconvenues avec mes supérieurs plus tard. Partez-vous installer avant la présentation du stage aux recrues.

Mais le maréchal de l'air voulait savoir ce qui se passait de nouveau entre son fils et son ancien aide de camp. Il avait des élans d'affection pour la jeune femme particulièrement intenses et aimerait bien la voir entrer pour de vrai dans sa famille. Néanmoins, il laissa le jeune lieutenant le guider à travers les différentes maisons de la base pour arriver très rapidement à une grande maison, d'aspect plutôt agréable. En effet, il entrevit les loups de la famille Stark sur la pelouse d'en face et vit que Arya et lui étaient véritablement voisins.

Arya le laissa à la porte où des déménageurs terminaient de déposer meubles et cartons dans toutes les pièces. Tywin la remercia de son aide et l'invita le soir même à souper à la table du général. Si Arya accepta pour la forme, elle fut déconfite de se souvenir qu'elle devrait supporter le colonel et sa sœur toute la soirée. Mais avoir Tywin et Robert à sa table suffisaient à lui promettre une soirée intéressante…

Mais pour l'instant, il lui faillait se dépêcher si elle voulait être à l'heure à la simulation d'exercice de vol en zone ennemie. Elle se glissa entre les soldats de rang et arriva entre Gendry Waters et Moira Royce, ses deux meilleurs amis, également lieutenants et participant à l'entrainement.

Elle voulait parler à Moira de son entrevue avec le colonel mais le commandant Luewin les avait à l'œil. Mais après une revue des théories à la base de la mécanique et des actions, la pause déjeuner arriva et avec l'occasion de discourir sur cette entrevue musclée entre le colonel et elle.

-C'est un beau salaud quand même ! Discourra Gendry

-Ouais, mais bon je vais gérer comme d'habitude, ca fait 3 ans que je l'ai sur le dos, je réussirai bien à le supporter pendant 6 mois.

-T'es vraiment un ange Arya !

-Enfin tout est relatif Gendry, notre Arya a plus d'un tour dans son sac quand même. Elle ne se laisse pas faire par ce monstre! Rigola Jon.

- Qui traite-t-on de monstre ici ? J'espère que vous ne parlez pas de Jaime ?demanda Robb innocemment en s'asseyant à côté de Gendry.

Tout le monde se tue car le colonel et lui étaient très bons amis et les altercations entre sa sœur et Jaime le mettait de très mauvaise humeur.

-Nan justement, chéri, j'étais en train de parler avec ta sœur pour le convaincre que Jaime était un type génial : beau comme un dieu, aucune faute de goût, rien qui cloche … rêva Moira sous le regard jaloux de son mari.

-Mais il est vraiment odieux, embraya Jon, après l'avoir rencontré, je n'avais qu'une envie c'est de crever les pneus de sa voiture !

-Jon ! Gronda Robb, irrité.

-Quoi, c'est vrai ! Soutiens-moi Arya ! Geignit le grand brun.

- Je ne m'en mêle pas, sinon, ça va encore me retomber dessus comme à chaque fois. J'en ai marre des sermons de Robb… En plus il faut que j'essaie de lui trouver des points positifs sur lesquels bosser parce que sinon les 6 mois vont être long. Grogna Arya

-C'est vrai que le colonel est beau mais il est tellement chiant qu'on n'arrive même plus à en apprécier son physique renchérit Moira.

A ce moment là, toute la cafétéria se tut à l'arrivée du colonel dans la cafétéria juste dans le dos d'Arya

Arya lança, acerbe comme toujours, la première pique de la journée dirigée contre son supérieur :

-S'il est aussi chiant, c'est qu'il doit en avoir une petite !

Toute sa table étouffa leurs rires et Robb fit une grimace désapprobatrice tandis que Jaime murmura à l'oreille d'Arya qui ne l'avait pas remarqué :

-Ayez l'assurance mon cher lieutenant, que la nature m'a très bien doté !

Arya sursauta et se leva de sa chaise pour affronter le regard moqueur de son commandant. Elle tenta de dire quelque chose stoppée par l'arrivée de la femme du général manifestement à la recherche de son frère jumeau.

Elle s'esquiva sous les yeux de toute la cafétéria qui assistait avec délectation aux affrontements entre le colonel et le lieutenant.

/

POV Jaime Lannister

Trois années, trois putains d'années dans cet état, tous les jours. 3 ans de fantasmes incessants sur une personne dont je n'ai même pas envie. Enfin, je ne suis pas vraiment honnête, j'ai envie d'elle. Je n'ai jamais eu envie d'une personne à ce point. Le problème c'est que je la déteste. Et qu'elle me déteste autant que moi je la hais. Mais je ne peux même pas décrire l'effet qu'elle m'a fait quand elle a avoué sous la contrainte qu'elle me trouvait beau. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à elle encore une fois. Depuis qu'elle est arrivée à la base, elle me perturbe dans mon travail et dans ma vie. La filleule de mon satané de beau-frère est sans-cesse dans nos vies. Déjà avant qu'elle n'arrive à Port Réal, elle était dans la majorité des albums de famille que me montrait ma sœur. La première fois que je l'ai vu, elle était en bikini sur la plage en train de jouer avec Myrcella et Tommen en riant. Elle m'avait déjà totalement obsédé avant que je la croise au détour d'une salle d'entraînement. J'en avais tellement entendu parler, d'abord pour mon père, pour qui elle bosse depuis la fin de l'université ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle a été son aide de camp avant de s'engager pour l'aéroportée. Mon beau frère, mon père, mon frère et mes neveux et nièces l'adorent. Apparemment, le lieutenant Stark est tout simplement génial. Si son frère, Robb est vraiment devenu un bon ami, tout son groupe n'est pas gérable, ils me détestent tous.

Cersei me parle de quelque chose dont je ne peux pas me souvenir totalement accaparé par mes pensées salaces sur Stark. Tout était beaucoup plus simple avant son arrivée, mais je ne me laisserais pas avoir. J'ai survécu 31 ans sans elle et ce n'est pas une femme, si désirable soit elle qui va me faire flancher, dévier du chemin que j'emprunte pour me faire un nom dans l'armée. Rien, ni personne ne m'a distrait à ce point et pour cela je ne peux m'empêcher de la détester encore plus. Je ravale un sourire en pensant à sa tête hébétée qu'elle avait à la cafétéria avant de me concentrer pour la détester.

Mais à ce moment, j'entends Cersei prononcer son nom et apprend que père l'a invité à diner ce soir, cela veut dire une soirée à supporter l'objet de mes fantasmes à table, à quelques mètres de moi…

C'est totalement au dessus de mes forces, pas aujourd'hui alors que je l'ai déjà croisé deux fois en 5 heures ….

/

Après l'entrainement, je me dépêche de rentrer à la maison pour prendre une douche et me préparer pour le dîner chez le général. Je veux paraître à mon avantage devant Tywin et Robert et rabattre le caquet à ce prétentieux de Lannister.

J'ai décidé d'enfiler ma robe pull grise qui descend juste au dessus des genoux et mettre une paire de talons noirs. Je sors en ayant juste mis une paire de boucles d'oreilles et un peu de maquillage. Evidemment, je ne manque pas de croiser dans la grande avenue deux camarades d'entraînement qui me sifflent avant de se foutre de moi :

-Eh bah, Stark sort le grand jeu ce soir !

-Bolton, Carstack, vos gueules ! Vous allez souffrir à l'entraînement lundi, je vous le jure.

Ils s'éloignèrent en riant et en arrivant devant chez Robert, je me mis à stresser à cause du colonel. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec lui. Mais, foi de Stark, je ressortirais de ce dîner la tête sur les épaules.

Quand je sonne, c'est le petit Tommen qui m'accueille avec un large sourire et un grand câlin, suivi de près par sa sœur Myrcella. Seul le plus âgé, Joffrey, un petit con prétentieux, à l'image de son oncle m'ignore et ne daigne même pas me saluer quand je passe devant lui. Je rejoins rapidement la salle à manger, où le couvert est dressé pour 6.

Tywin m'accueille avec bonne humeur tandis que Cersei, comme à son habitude me fait la bise du bout des lèvres, comme si j'étais une quelconque sorte de bactérie affreusement dangereuse. Mon parrain m'embrasse comme du bon pain et m'assois à sa gauche tandis que Jaime auquel je n'ai pas adressé un mot m'avance ma chaise. Je le remercie du bout des lèvres tandis que le dîner le plus étrange de tous les temps commence. Heureusement que Tywin, Tyrion et Robert ont des conversations intéressantes car les deux jumeaux ne décochent pas un mot le long du repas. C'était terriblement pesant.

Mais l'apothéose fut atteinte quand le colonel laissa sa jambe en contact avec la mienne pendant de longues minutes sans rien y faire. Il colla son costume à ma jambe nue et à ma surprise la plus totale me fit du pied pendant une partie du dîner. J'étais vraiment tétanisée et je ne pouvais rien faire sans avertir tout le monde. J'étais tellement en colère contre lui que je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir et je dus faire répéter mon parrain plusieurs fois quand il parlait d'un nouveau prototype qu'il allait recevoir pour la base en provenance de nos usines. Ma sœur et mon petit frère géraient tous les deux l'entreprise d'armement de la famille et testait toutes leur innovations dans notre base. Je vis du coin de l'œil le colonel savourer son moment de gloire jusqu'à ce que je prenne les choses en main et que je fasse descendre ma main sur son entrejambe. Il sursauta de surprise quand il sentit ma main sur sa bite mais me fit un sourire sardonique qui s'effaça bien vite quand je commençai à le branler sous la table. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se leva précipitamment et s'excusa en partant quasiment en courant vers la salle de bain du premier étage.

Tout le monde parait étonné de son départ, mais je reprends ma contenance pour assurer la fin de soirée. J'étais finalement très contente que Tywin m'ait invité. Au bout de 15 minutes d'absence, Jaime redescendit, les cheveux défaits « retour de baise » comme les appelle Moira. Il est quand même terriblement sexy et une part de moi veut qu'on recommence notre petit jeu. Mais quand Cersei se retire pour la nuit en saluant tout le monde pour la nuit, nous allons dans le salon pour boire un petit digestif et les hommes veulent fumer un cigare. Robert me sert un très vieux whisky qui coule dans ma gorge comme du feu et me fait asseoir dans le canapé. On se lance finalement dans un poker qui me donne l'occasion de plumer tout le monde à part Tyrion qui comme d'habitude est le grand vainqueur.

Quand une heure sonne au clocher de la base, je me lève pour abandonner tout le monde. En tant que lieutenant, je dois être debout tout les matins à 7 heures pour assurer la relève. A mon grand déplaisir, le colonel offre de me raccompagner étant donné que j'habite sur son chemin et Tywin accepte sur le champ à ma place. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard meurtrier alors qu'il me fait une sorte de grimace très peu protocolaire.

Tout mielleux, Jaime m'aide à enfiler mon manteau et tous deux remerciant Robert de son hospitalité, on quitta la maison pour arriver dans les rues désertes de la base. Quand on fut hors de vue de sa famille, Jaime me saisit et me plaqua contre la voiture la plus proche :

-Qu'est ce qui t'a pris Stark de me faire ça en plein dîner !

- La même chose que vous qui avez décidé de me faire du pied devant le général et l'amiral !

-Et ça te prend souvent de branler tes supérieurs ? lança-t-il moins irrité que je ne l'aie cru, avec une voix rauque qui indique que ses pulsions n'ont toujours pas disparues. D'un coup, il se lance et m'embrasse sauvagement et durement tandis que ses mains me soulèvent et se placent sur mes fesses pour me tenir sur la voiture.

/

POV JAIME

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Je n'en ai même pas envie…

- Votre cerveau peut-être mais votre corps m'appelle de toutes ses forces !

- On est au milieu de la base, à quelques mètres de la maison de votre père, et il est une heure du matin ! Siffla-t-elle dans mon oreille

- S'il n'y a que ça, je t'emmène quelque part.

- Je vous déteste et vous êtes mon supérieur !

- Tu n'es plus militaire là, enfin je te hais encore plus !

- JE … je n'ai plus d'arguments ! Souffla-t-elle dans mon cou avant de se rendre.

- Dieu existe ! Grondai- je en avançant vers sa maison que j'avais remarquée. J'avais entendu dire son frère planifier une sortie pour leur weekend de permission et savait qu'elle était seule jusqu'à lundi chez elle.

Les portes n'étant jamais closes à la base, je la poussai et on atterrit dans son salon, sur le tapis. Ma main glissa sous sa jupe rencontrant la dentelle de sa culotte trempée.

Ses yeux se ferment et elle gémit quand mes doigts se mettent à circuler sur son clitoris :

-Laisses-moi, laisses-moi faire… répété-je en collant ma queue tendue contre elle.

-OH, mon dieu, on ne peut pas faire ça ! dit-elle en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

Sans rien dire, je me concentre et embrasse son cou, sa clavicule et fait descendre la bretelle de sa robe. En remontant, je réitère l'opération avec l'autre et découvre un soutien gorge en dentelle blanche. * Putain, y a-t-il un seul truc chez cette fille qui ne m'excite pas franchement !*

Sa main sur ses seins, je dégrafe son soutien gorge, je veux voir sa poitrine nue pour de vrai. Je prends un téton dans ma bouche, elle gémit mais je plaque ma main contre sa bouche. Elle descend de plus en plus bas sous ma chemise que je n'ai toujours pas enlevée. D'un coup, elle dégrafe mon pantalon et reprend comme un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, ma bite entre ses doigts. Elle la branle, la touchant, la caressant comme elle le sent, je gémis à mon tour et d'une voix rauque, lui murmure des choses obscènes à l'oreille qui lui font changer d'attitude. Elle bascule sur moi et prend le commandement des opérations. Elle enlève ma chemise, rapidement et baisses carrément mon pantalon pour m'avoir à sa merci. Elle se penche sur ma poitrine et pendant que ma queue la titille, elle me mordille le cou et la poitrine. Quand je me décide enfin à la pénétrer, les sensations sont fulgurantes pour nous deux.

Elle halète, cherchant quelque chose à se raccrocher et ne trouve que mes cheveux, elle les prend et se réfugie dans mon cou où je sens son souffle chaud courir le long de ma peau. J'accélère le tempo et elle me supplie d'y aller plus vite, plus fort.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi brutal avec une femme mais avec elle, ca semble une évidence. Elle m'exaspère tellement tout en m'attirant follement que je suis incapable de penser rationnellement. Tout s'effondre autour de moi et je m'en fous ! Je veux qu'elle pense à moi en se couchant quand elle comptera les bleus que je lui ai sûrement faits.

Quand je la sens trembler, incontrôlée, je sais qu'elle va bientôt jouir autour de moi et n'attend que ça. Elle essaie de se contrôler mais l'orgasme la submerge tandis qu'elle ne daigne même pas me regarder. Je la suis peu après et m'étend à ses côtés, le corps perlé de sueur. Nous restons là un moment, incapable de bouger un seul muscle. D'un coup, elle se relève en s'éloigne de moi et je la regarde remettre son soutif et sa robe et partir vers une autre pièce.

A ce moment là, je sais que c'est terminé, elle a gagné et je m'incline en partant, la chemise froissée, mes cheveux dans un état pas possible vers ma maison à quelques rues de là. Tout le long du chemin, je savoure l'air froid qui me remet les idées en place après que j'ai fait la connerie la plus monumentale de toute mon existence. J'ai baisée avec un lieutenant de 10 ans de moins que moi et surtout la filleule de mon beau frère et la sœur de mon meilleur ami à la base. J'ai réussi à tenir pendant trois ans et en 2 heures j'ai gâché tous mes efforts de rester loin d'elle. J'ai vraiment merdé et je n'ai personne à qui en parler. Elle peut foutre ma carrière en parlant et elle le sait. J'espère juste qu'elle ne me déteste pas autant que ça. Une voix pernicieuse se glisse dans ma tête : * après tout ce que tu lui as mis dans la tête pendant toutes ces années, cela n'aurait rien d'étonnant !*

Je claque la porte de ma maison, rageur et m'installe sur le canapé. Je m'endors là, encore dans me vêtements de soirée jusqu'au matin.

/

POV ARYA

Putin, mais qu'est ce que je suis conne, nan mais franchement ! Coucher avec le mec que je déteste le plus au monde ! Mon partenaire pendant le stage d'entraînement qui va durer 6 mois ! Et je ne peux en parler à personne. Moira répéterait tout à Robb, Jon serait tellement déçu et tellement amusé à la fois qu'il m'en parlerait tout le temps et Gendry, comment parler de ça à un mec qui est amoureux de moi depuis des lustres?

Je suis toute seule sur ce coup là : il faut d'abord que je me change pour aller à la relève ce matin. Quand j'aperçois les dégâts que cet enculé a fait sur moi, je siffle de colère. J'ai des griffures rouges sur la poitrine, des bleus sur mes bras sur mes jambes et des marques sur le cou. Je vais avoir l'air fin avec un col roulé en dessous de mon uniforme.

Je sors de la maison après avoir nourri Nym et Ghost que Jon m'a laissé pour son weekend de permission. Je pars rapidement en vélo jusqu'à la base d'entraînement où avant la relève prend les consignes du commandant Luewin. Je vais voler aujourd'hui, toute l'après-midi, pour préparer le stage d'entraînement … avec mon binôme !

La plaie, je vais passer l'après- midi dans un cockpit de trois mètres carrés avec lui On n'aurait pas pu choisir un moins bon jour mais les ordres étant donnés, je me devais d'y obéir. Je mettais ma combinaison de vol et enfilai mon casque quand il arrive, habillé de pied en cap pour l'exercice. C'était très simple mais la tension qui régnait entre nous ne devait pas affecter notre jugement. L'avion qui fut sorti alors ne ressemblait à aucun que j'avais pu voir. Il était différent, racé, extrêmement élégant. C'est à ce moment là que le colonel ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois : « C'est le speeder 541C. Ta sœur nous l'envoie pour qu'on le teste en avant première. »

Sansa et Rickon géraient l'entreprise familiale, spécialisée dans l'aéronautique. Si une petite partie de leur activité était consacrée à l'aviation civile, toute le RD était tourné vers le militaire.

J'étais super excitée à l'idée de tester ce nouvel avion de chasse mais j'avais toujours la petite appréhension du défaut qui nous ferait tuer tous les deux. Mais mon excitation prit le dessus et on s'installa chacun de son côté. Il me laissa la place à l'avant étant donné que j'étais la moins lourde et en vérifiant tous les circuits, je me demandai si sa réputation de prodige du pilotage était vraiment justifié. Il pilote depuis ses 16 ans comme moi mais il a 10 années d'expérience sur des gros avions et toute sorte de truc qui vole.

J'espère que je pourrais lui en remontrer. Pour l'instant, le mécano verrouille le cockpit et on allume les gaz. On reçoit bien la base dans nos oreillettes et tout est prêt pour le décollage. Je pousse la manette au maximum et nous atteignons très rapidement notre vitesse de pointe pour pouvoir décoller. Lannister actionne les boutons nécessaires pour ouvrir les volets et nous voilà dans l'espace aérien écossais en moins temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Nous survolons toute l'Ecosse avant de nous retrouver au dessus de l'océan atlantique. Ce prototype est extrêmement rapide, surpassant nos meilleurs modèles de 60 km/h au moins. La base nous envoie quelques consignes pour tester les capacités d'équilibre de l'avion. Pour m'amuser, je mène l'avion très bas pour le faire monter en piqué jusqu'au dessus des nuages. Jaime m'engueule dans le casque mais je n'en ai cure. Pour se venger, il me désactive et prend les commandes et nous emmène dans deux loopings parfaitement exécutés. Je suis clairement impressionné mais essaie de rien en laisser en montrer. Je reprends le levier pour nous ramener vers la base quand un voyant se met à clignoter suivi de plusieurs autres. Apparemment, nos acrobaties n'ont pas plu au carénage qui a gelé dans l'air quand je suis monté en altitude. De plus en plus de voyants se mettent à clignoter et d'un coup une alarme stridente dans notre oreille est le signal d'évacuation. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais tire la manette d'expulsion quelques secondes après le colonel qui a déjà lâché son parachute quelques mètres au dessus de l'avion. L'avion, incapable de déglacer les volets, perd de l'altitude. Je le vois hurler quelque chose mais mon harnais est coincé et mon siège ne s'expulse pas.

Note de l'auteur : A la base je voulais en faire un OS mais j'ai eu tellement d'idées qu'il y aura surement quelques sequels pour voir l'évolution de leur histoire.  
Jaime/Arya est mon pairing préféré : en vrai, ils se ressemblent énormément au niveau du caractère je trouve et j'espère que j'ai réussi à la faire ressortir.

Dans un AU modern comme ça, je trouvais cela presque impossible d'amener la relation Cersei/ Jaime que j'ai abandonné mais Ned est tout de même mort pour justifier le caractère très ombrageux d'Arya. J'ai également fait de Tywin, un OOC en puissance mais je ne pensais pas pouvoir l'introduire dans l'histoire de cette façon sans transformer un peu notre lord « Stoneheart »

J'aime vraiment cette histoire et je trouve que c'est un bon début mais ça, à vous de me le dire !

Zoub, Zoub, gros câlins mes choupinous ! (sortie totalement débile, fait !)

PS : pour les avertis, il y a quelques références littéraires plus ou moins évidentes dans ce premier chapitre ! A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez !


	2. Chapter 2

_L'avion, incapable de déglacer les volets, perd de l'altitude. Je le vois hurler quelque chose mais mon harnais est coincé et mon siège ne s'expulse pas. _

J'entends les commandements de la base dans mon oreille mais je sais que si je ne reprends le contrôle de cet avion, c'en est fini du lieutenant Stark ! Je vois le parachute du colonel se poser dans les verts champs de l'île en dessous de nous mais me reconnecte sur l'appareil entre mes mains. J'essaie une dernière fois de débloquer mon harnais mais c'est sans espoir. Je reprends le levier et essaies de contrôler la chute. Je ne sors pas le train d'atterrissage pour éviter de les faire exploser sous le choc. Je sais qu'il me faut stabiliser la chute de l'avion avant de tenter de le poser sur la portion plate de l'île que j'ai en dessous de moi. Le levier est aussi lourd qu'une enclume entre mes mains mais je réussis à le relever de quelques centimètres et remonte le nez de l'appareil avant de tenter à nouveau de déglacer les ailes. Je vois quelques filaments de glace s'envoler des volets avant de voir de gros morceaux se détacher et qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres du sol je puisse, quasiment relevée sur le manche, relever l'avion pour le poser dans les conditions adéquates. Je n'ai que très peu abimé l'appareil quand je l'ai posé comparé à ce que se serait été si la glace ne s'était pas détachée à temps. Pressée de sortir de ce cauchemar, je pris un couteau dans ma poche de combinaison et coupa les sangles du harnais. Je sautais sur l'aile et m'effondra dessus en respirant l'air enivrant. Jaime me rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, et saute sur l'aile pour me parler ou plutôt me hurler dans les oreilles :

-STARK ! TU VAS BIEN ?

Je grommelle et le pousse de moi, pour lui dire d'aller se faire voir avant de ramper dans le cockpit pour reprendre mon casque et contacter la base pour qu'ils viennent nous chercher. J'étais dans un état d'énervement total contre Rickon. Les erreurs qu'il a commises sur l'alliage de cet avion sont impardonnables. On n'a pas idée de mettre un simple alliage pour un avion de chasse dernier modèle qu'on nous a assuré totalement fiable.

J'étais encore secouée de l'accident d'avion quand des militaires en hélico vinrent se poser devant nous pour nous ramener à Port Réal. L'avion serait remorqué par porte-avion dans la soirée pour éviter les questions gênantes de voir un avion militaire de dernière catégorie échoué sur les iles Shetland. A la base, Sansa et Rickon nous attendaient pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Je leur suis tombé dessus :

-Mais franchement faut être débile ! Vous n'avez pas pensé un seul instant que l'alliage que vous avez fait est super sensible au froid ! Sur les avions, je vous avais déjà préconisé avant de partir un alliage or titane : pour les avions d'altitude qui volent à cette vitesse, il y a que ça ! Et en plus, un défaut sur le siège avant, j'ai failli y passer avec toutes vos conneries ! Rickon, je croyais que je t'avais mieux appris le métier que ça ! Bon je vais en débriefing mais vous ne perdez rien pour attendre ! hurla Arya avant de se détourner de son jeune frère pour harponner le colonel toujours à ses côtés : Vous attendez quoi ? Qu'il neige ?!

POV JAIME

Cette fille est un génie ! Elle m'a fait la plus belle peur de ma vie mais elle a rétabli l'appareil alors que j'avais déjà sauté de l'avion. Elle m'a clairement impressionné ! Je vais être impartial et le signaler dans mes rapports. Avec son caractère de chien, elle a trouvé la force de me rembarrer après avoir fait atterrir un avion sans ailes fonctionnelles, je l'adore vraiment ! Enfin nan, je la déteste mais elle est tellement parfaite. A 26 ans, elle me surpasse en pilotage, en saut et en combat rapproché. Je me suis pris des pelles magistrales en l'affrontant sous le regard ironique de mon père qui l'adore et de mon frère également.

Dès qu'on fut arrivé à la base, elle est de suite partie engueuler son frère et sa sœur pour les erreurs de construction. Je savais qu'elle avait fait partie très peu de temps de l'entreprise Stark mais qu'elle avait conçu tous les alliages qu'on utilisait dans pratiquement toutes les innovations de l'entreprise était très impressionnant. J'avais en plus d'un génie du combat, un génie de l'ingénierie sur les bras !

Le débriefing s'est bien passé et comme je m'y attendais le général et mon père ainsi que les officiers supérieurs de la RAF en conférence ont félicité le lieutenant Stark d'avoir su gérer une situation aussi périlleuse que celle –ci et en ressortir sans aucun dommage pratiquement.

L'état- major lui a pratiquement offert un job au sein du bureau à la fin du stage de confirmation des compétences. Elle en a rougi de plaisir avant de saluer pour se retirer. Je la suivis, désireux d'avoir une petite conversation avec elle. Mais elle me sema rapidement quand elle entra dans le vestiaire de la salle de sport pour en ressortir en brassière et jogging. Elle prit la direction des mannequins d'entraînement et commença directement à frapper. Elle frappait fort et vite, extrêmement vite. Les barres du mannequin vibraient quand elle les touchait rapidement de ses poings. Quand elle balança un coup de pied dans une des barres, si violent qu'elle la cassa, je sursautais et dans ma surprise me fit remarquer.

-Bon Lannister, si tu sortais de ton trou et que tu me disais ce qui te passe par la tête de m'espionner je pourrais décider de t'épargner !

Je sortis les mains en l'air quand elle me sauta dessus.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? T'assurer que je ne te trahirais pas ? Que je ne dirais à personne que tu as quitté le cockpit avant ton subordonné ? Je ne suis pas une balance !

-Je ne voulais pas te parler de ceci, tout le monde le saura à l'examen de l'avion, j'ai décollé et pas toi ! Je voulais juste savoir si tu … si tu serais à la soirée de départ du commandant Luewin ?

-Je l'ai organisé, stupide chose ! Bien sûr que j'y serais. J'ai encore un mois avant ma prochaine permission, je ne vais pas rater une occasion de m'amuser ! Dois-je comprendre que j'aurais le déplaisir de t'y croiser ?

-C'est bien ça mon cher lieutenant, et avec un peu de chances, tu seras tellement bourrée que nous finirons dans un vrai lit cette fois-ci ! Lui murmuré-je avant qu'elle ne me donne un coup de poing violent dans l'épaule

Directement, je ripostai en tentant de l'atteindre au ventre mais elle m'esquiva et se prenant au jeu se mit en position d'attaque. Elle balança un coup de pied retourné suivi d'un crochet qui me prit en plein estomac et plié de douleur abdiqua sous le rire d'Arya bientôt rejointe par mon père qui nous avait suivi et sûrement assisté à la petite discussion avant bien qu'il ne n'en montre rien. Je crois qu'il croit vraiment à un espoir de réconciliation entre nous deux dans l'espoir qu'il ait un jour des petits enfants parfaits à tout point de vue selon lui. Des petites copies de lui-même encore plus parfaites par l'apport de Stark. Il a déjà fait de Stark un parfaite copie de lui-même à un point flippant, je n'imagine même pas à quel point la vie seraient affreuse si je ne pouvais pas encadrer mes enfants pour cause de ressemblance aggravée avec leur mère.

Bougonnant pour la forme de la raclée que m'a mise Stark devant mon père, je fus extrêmement vexé qu'il me congédie pour rester avec Arya mais je ne discutai jamais ses ordres donc je partis vers les vestiaires pour récupérer une serviette et sortir.

/

POV ARYA

Ce mec est vraiment d'un discret, nan, mais franchement, avec son pas d'éléphant, il croyait que je n'allais pas le remarquer. Pour l'instant, je décidai de me défouler sur le mannequin avant de le provoquer en cassant un morceau au pied. Evidemment, la dispute ne manqua pas d'arriver mais cette fois –ci, elle se régla sans aucun doute en mon avantage, je l'ai plié en deux en 30 secondes, ce gros nul. Quand Tywin fit remarquer sa présence, je me remis de mon combat pour lui faire face. Il congédia son fils et resta pour me parler de quelque chose que je pensais grave avec son air aussi sérieux.

Mais il m'annonça que j'avais été sélectionné pour faire partie de la prochaine expédition de soldats en Afghanistan. Je serais classé dans le génie de l'armée et aurait à gérer une équipe entière se chargeant des drones de surveillance qua l'entreprise Stark avait contribué à inventer. Je partais directement sur le terrain sans le stage. Je ne supporterais pas cet enculé pendant 6 mois ! Je faillis hurler ma joie quand je posai la question sur mon stage à Tywin.

-Vu tes compétences exceptionnelles, L'état- major t'a accordé ta promotion : tu n'es plus le lieutenant Stark mais le commandant Stark !

Je ne pus me retenir de sauter dans les bras de Tywin qui me félicita et m'embrassant sur le front.

-Essaies de ne pas abimer trop mon fils pendant ton déploiement ! J'aimerais ne pas le récupérer à la petite cuillère.

-QUOI ?! Il vient avec moi ? Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Tu sais qu'on se déteste, on va se bouffer le nez perpétuellement. Je ne peux pas partir avec lui, Tywin !

- J'ai plutôt entendu autre chose en arrivant, ma fille ! Essaies de ne pas abimer Jaime là bas et relâches toi : tu es une jeune femme, tu as le droit d'avoir des sentiments ! Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu as fait avec lui, ni dans quelles circonstances. Mais pour ton bien, Arya ne t'enfermes pas continuellement.

- Oh Tywin, toi mieux que personne, tu sais que je n'ai pas le droit. Je ne peux pas me permettre de me livrer à quelqu'un comme ça. Surtout, ton fils…. Il me déteste depuis que je lui ai mis ce coup de pelle à la tête quand il emmerdait Gendry. Ce serait beaucoup plus simple s'il te ressemblait.

A ce moment-là, Tywin eut un geste inattendu en la prenant dans ses bras et en lui murmurant :

-Je me rappelle avoir eu exactement la même conversation avec mon fils, il y a deux ans de cela à propos d'un jeune caporal récalcitrant ! Vous vous ressemblez tellement tous les deux. Il avait le même air perdu et renfermé quand Jo' est partie. Vous avez tous les deux perdu un parent il comprend ce que tu ressens.

-Nan ! Il ne comprend pas ! Sa mère lui a été enlevée alors qu'il s'y attendait. Qui aurait pu penser que mon père mourrait dans cette stupide guerre ! Tywin, personne ne comprend la torture que ça a été de vivre seule avec maman dans cette maison vide alors qu'elle tombait totalement en dépression. Qui peut comprendre ce que j'ai traversé, essayer de réveiller ma mère assez longtemps pour la nourrir tous les matins et tous les soirs, rester seule à longueur de journée, supporter les plaintes et les pleurs d'un zombie que tu ne reconnais plus, essayer d'expliquer à Bran et Rickon que tout va bien, les consoler. On m'a volée mon adolescence : personne ne s'est occupé de moi Robb et Jon ici, Sansa aux Etats-Unis et moi coincée comme une mère célibataire gérant une malade et deux enfants de huit et dix ans qui ne comprenaient rien à ce qu'il se passait. Rickon réclamait sans arrêt papa et moi je devenais folle, folle à un point… murmura-t-elle en pleurant. Il n'a pas connu ça quand ta femme est décédé, il l'a vue s'en aller, a pu se préparer au mieux et n'a pas subi de nouvelles charges comme moi après : il a l'air plutôt bien portant pour un orphelin.

-Arya, tu as traversé de douloureuses épreuves mais je t'ai trouvé maintenant Rickon et Bran sont grands. Ma chérie, je serais là tout le temps ! Et Jaime n'est pas si mauvais que ça, tu vas me faire regretter la manière dont j'ai élevé mes enfants. Essayez de faire la paix tous les deux, ce sera plus confortable pour tout le monde : pour vous mais aussi pour moi et tes frères et …

-Ca va, j'ai compris le délire, je vais essayer ! Maréchal ! Conclue-je en souriant

-Commandant ! Repos et viens embrasser ton vieux Ty' !

Claquant deux bises à Tywin, je partis guillerette vers les vestiaires pour me doucher avant de revêtir des habits propres. Je pris le temps de me délasser sous la douche chaude. Mes muscles se détendaient doucement. Rincée, je m'enroulai dans une grosse serviette et traversa les vestiaires pour rejoindre mon casier Le silence était pénétrant et je me mis à chantonner pour le meubler. Après avoir enfilé un short et un débardeur pour rentrer chez moi, je fis un dernier tout pour m'assurer qu'il n'y ait personne avant de fermer la salle. Déterminée, je sortais du gymnase avant de me faire intercepter par Jon et Moira. Accompagnés de quelques uns de nos amis les plus porches, ils m'avaient attendu pour me féliciter de ma promotion. Gendry s'avança et me confia « C'est le maréchal qui me l'a dit et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher ! »

-Bah, ce n'est pas grave, c'est plutôt trop mignon Gen' ! ca vous dit, une petite soirée à la maison ? On doit pouvoir mitonner quelques trucs pas trop dégueu.

Jon appela Robb qui promit qu'il passerait à notre petite soirée. On arriva rapidement chez nous avec Nym' et Ghost qui nous accueillirent en nous sautant dessus et en aboyant sur nos amis. Seule Moira était bien accueillie par les deux loups, imprégnée par l'odeur de Grey Wind. Rapidement, les gens convergèrent vers notre maison apportant alcools et nourriture en tout genre. Je mis rapidement un peu de musique pour ambiancer le tout et on passa une très bonne soirée, très tranquille enfin jusqu'à l'arrivée de mon frère qui nous ramenait un invité surprise : cet enculé de colonel. Me morigénant pour Tywin, *non, ça se trouve, il a un bon fond ! *

Tout le monde attendait ma réaction et spécialement les deux derniers arrivants. Quand je forçai un sourire et accueillit mon frère et Jaime avec chaleur, tout le monde resta bouche-bée et je ne sus pas dire qui de mes amis ou du concerné furent les plus étonnés. L'alcool aidant et le fait que mes amis soient là pour me distraire de lui, la soirée se passa sans éclats de voix jusqu'à la fin. Pratiquement tout le monde était partie et nous n'étions qu'une dizaine en bas trop fatigués pour faire autre chose que s'échouer sur notre canapé en attendant de s'endormir. Nous parlions d'un peu de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'on en vienne aux questions qui fâchent. Jaime se mit à critiquer notre entreprise alors que nous étions 4 Stark à table. Il était franchement remonté contre Sansa et Rickon qui avaient clairement merdé sur la conception du prototype mais j'avais revu tous les plans de l'avion et pointé tous les défauts. Cet avion aurait été quasi parfait sans cet alliage débile.

Evidemment le ton a monté quand il a mis en doute les capacités de mon petit frère, je me suis levée, enragée comme à chaque fois que nous nous enguelions et j'ai quitté la pièce avant de m'énerver et finalement, j'ai quitté la maison en sifflant Nym'. Je suis partie marcher dans la base pour me calmer, l'air frais me faisait toujours du bien.

J'ai tourné en rond pendant une heure avant de me retrouver par hasard devant la maison de cet enculé. Voyant la lumière allumée, j'ai toqué pour avoir une explication claire et franche avec lui c'est-à-dire sans aucun témoin.

J'ai sonné pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne m'ouvre et j'ai émergé dans son salon à 2 heures du matin, clairement remontée contre lui. Il me regarda d'un air inquiet et amusé en même temps, ce même regard condescendant qu'il avait quand il clouait le bec à un nouveau.

Au moment où j'ai ouvert la bouche pour lui dire ses quatre vérités il a fondu sur ma bouche et m'a embrassé comme un sauvage. Me mordillant la lèvre avec envie, il me fit gémir avant que je réagisse : je me suis écartée de lui avant de lui mettre la plus belle droite de ma vie. Cueilli sous l'œil, il gardera cette marque pendant au moins une semaine. Sonné, il atterrit à mes pieds et me fit une balayette qui me fit chuter à ses côtés. D'un coup, il déchira mon débardeur et ce faisant me griffa. Nous étions animés d'une rage sans pareille ce soir là, comme si toutes les insultes qu'on s'était lancé depuis 3 ans remontaient à la surface pour qu'on les renvoie à l'autre. De cette nuit, je me rappelle seulement comment il m'a pris de tous les sens. Il était violent comme je l'étais avec lui. Jamais irrespectueux mais brutal avec moi et mon corps. Nous fîmes l'amour pendant toute la nuit. C'est seulement au petit matin quand Nym' se mit à hurler à la porte en risquant d'alerter les voisins que je me réveillai de cette transe et chercha à me rhabiller. Si mon débardeur et ma culotte était hors d'usage, je pouvais remettre mon short et mes chaussures, je pris seulement à cet enculé le débardeur qu'il portait le soir sous sa chemise et sortit non sans l'avoir réveillé avec un coup de poing à l'épaule. A 6 heures du matin, peu de personnes circulaient dans la base mais je fis attention qu'on ne me reconnaisse pas, habillée comme un as de pique, griffée et pleine de bleus et ayant plutôt l'air d'une taupe en réveil. Heureusement, je ne croisai personne qui me connaisse assez personnellement pour m'arrêter. Je passai par la porte de derrière et fila sous la douche pour dénombrer les dégâts. J'étais griffée et mordue sur la poitrine et le ventre tandis que mes bras et mon cou étaient couverts de bleus et de suçons. Je grimaçai quand je me lavai mais me demandant comment j'allais cacher ça alors qu'il faisait super beau. A 8 heures, la porte sonna et s'ouvrit sur un officier subalterne qui m'apportait mes nouveaux galons. Avec fierté et orgueil certainement, je les accrochai sur la chemise à col haut que j'avais choisi aujourd'hui pour cacher les suçons que ce con m'avait fait.

En me remémorant la nuit dernière pour dénombrer les occasions où il m'avait marqué, la droite que je lui ai mise m'a enthousiasmé car il lui serait impossible de cacher l'œil au beurre noir que je lui aie fait.

Je sortis rhabillée de ma chambre au moment où Jon sortait de la salle de bain. Il m'embrassa pour me dire bonjour mais malgré des yeux plein de questions, il n'en posa aucune et je pus échapper au premier interrogatoire de la journée.

Mon thermos de café rempli, je nourrissais les chiens quand Moira, sans crier gare a émergé dans notre cuisine pour sûrement prendre de mes nouvelles :

-Moira ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Dis-je essayant de paraître naturel.

- C'est à toi de nous dire ça, il est 8 heures du matin et tu immerges de nulle-part ! J'ai grave mal dormi cette nuit parce que j'étais inquiète pour ma sœur qui se baladait seule dans les rues d'une base. Où est ce que tu étais ? Qu'est ce que tu as fais ?

-Je suis partie au gymnase et j'ai cassé du mannequin…

-On avait dit que tu ne ferais plus ça, t'as beau être forte et musclée, tu vas finir par t'abimer quelque chose à faire ça !

- Ouais mais j'ai préféré casser un mannequin que de lui casser la gueule à lui.

-Bon vient, on va être en retard si tu continues.

J'ai rapidement pris mon sac puis sortit mon vélo du garage pour rejoindre la base. Le matin, toute la base avait été mise au courant de ma promotion et je reçus mon nouvel emploi du temps avec appréhension par le commandant Luewin dont je prenais la place à la tête des pilotes d'élite. Nous n'étions qu'une dizaine à piloter les Speeder, avion le plus perfectionné sur le marché et dont la RAF avait acheté l'exclusivité à l'entreprise Stark. C'est fou à quel point le fait de monter en tant que commandant des pilotes, le travail était plus harassant. Je remplace Luewin qui prenait sa retraite anticipée dans un mois et il allait me former pendant les semaines qui restaient.

Il me félicita de ma promotion avant de reprendre ce masque imprévisible et me dire de le suivre dans les dédales de la base. Durant la matinée, il m'instruisit sur tout l'administratif que je devrais remplir à chaque sortie, exercice et simulation des pilotes les rapports mensuels sur leurs performances et les formulaires d'entretien, de dépense…..

A la pause, j'avais la tête comme une pastèque de paperasse et de trucs à penser x et y. Je rejoins la cafétéria où je retrouvais seulement Gendry et Moira qui déjeunaient tranquillement. Tous les deux en t-shirt, ils profitaient du soleil magnifique qui irradiait dans le self. Je détonnais avec ma chemise boutonnée impeccablement aux manches et au cou. La question qui fâche arriva à la fin du déjeuner de la part de Moira :

- Hey, commandant, ça ne te dit pas de bronzer un peu et d'ouvrir ton carcan ? Tu vas mourir de chaud.

-Nan, Moira, c'est bon je me sens bien ! Je n'ai pas envie de me choper des coups de soleil : on n'a pas tous la chance d'avoir une peau mate !

- OK ! M'agresses pas Arya, si t'as mal dormi, ce n'est pas de ma faute !

-Désolé Moira ! Je suis juste un peu stressée… lui murmuré-je l'oreille. Tu ne veux pas venir à la maison ce soir pour que je te dise ce qui se passe : je ne peux pas en parler maintenant…

- Mais ce n'est pas grave au moins ?

-Nan c'est plutôt risible ! Tu vas être sur le cul quand je vais te l'annoncer ! Ricané-je en s'éloignant.

L'après-midi passa comme dans un rêve avec un vol en speeder pour continuer à rester en forme au niveau pilotage et une replongée dans le pilotage de drones pour préparer ma mission. Quand j'arrivai à la maison, j'étais sur les rotules mais je pris la décision d'aller courir avec les chiens. Je me mis en short et en brassière pour respirer dans l'air étouffant du mois de juin. Nym' et Ghost étaient comme des dingues que je les sorte et partirent comme des flèches vers la forêt et je m'efforçai de les suivre pendant l'heure de jogging que je m'étais forcé à faire. Vers 7 heures, je repris la direction de la maison pour pouvoir me doucher. Manque de bol, Moira attendait dans la cuisine quand je suis rentrée et a immédiatement remarqué les marques que Jaime m'avait faite. Horrifiée, elle s'est levée pour se mettre à ma hauteur et a doucement effleuré les bleus dont j'étais couverte et a ouvert la bouche avant de la refermer.

-C'est ce ça dont je voulais te parler Moira, j'ai comme qui dirait couché avec quelqu'un ces derniers temps et quelqu'un avec qui personne ne pourrait m'imaginer.

-T'as couché avec le colonel ! Arya, comment t'as pu faire ça ? Tu t'imagines ?

Je suis restée bouche-bée qu'elle l'ait deviné : Comment ?

-Ecoutes Arya, tu sais que des paris sont lancés depuis deux ans sur vous deux ! Vous avez une attitude de chiens de garde l'un vers l'autre alors qu'à côté vous adorez tout le monde. C'est un peu l'amour vache : Robb m'a raconté que lors de leur dernière permission lorsqu'ils sont allés chasser, il a cassé la gueule d'un de leurs potes qui avaient mal parlé de toi ! Tu es la seule dont il accepte les remarques sans t'en prendre plein la gueule et sans te prendre des mises à pied. Depuis que tu es arrivé, tous les mâles de la famille Lannister te mangent dans la main : ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que vous ne craquiez tous les deux !

- Mais c'est faux, on se hait ! Je le déteste encore plus qu'il ne déteste ! On ne peut pas s'encadrer !

-Tu crois que le colonel Lannister se serait passionné ainsi pour quelqu'un qu'il déteste comme tu le dis ! Il a son orgueil comme tous les hommes et ne veut pas fléchir le premier ! Vous êtes les deux personnes les plus têtues que je connaisse franchement ! Dit ma meilleure amie en rigolant.

-Moira, tu me promets de rien dire ! Je n'ai pas envie que cela se sache au même moment où je suis promue. Ca ferait mauvais genre …

-Je te le promets mais vous êtes tous les deux grands ! Ce que je n'aime pas c'est qu'il fasse autant de marques !

- Je ne l'ai pas épargné ! Il a un bel œil au beurre noir qui va lui tenir compagnie au bon bout de temps !

Je me mis à rire quand je vis Moira pouffer et finalement, on abandonna le sujet pour se concentrer sur les derniers potins de la base. Pendant que Moira m'avait raconté le scandale qui secouait le groupe des femmes mariées dont je ne faisais manifestement pas partie, je me surpris à dériver vers lui avant de secouer la tète pour éloigner ces pensées néfastes pour moi…

Finalement vers 8 heures, Moira prit congé et je me retrouvais seule dans cette grande maison sans personne d'autre que les loups que j'avais exceptionnellement laissé dans la maison pour tenir compagnie à ma pauvre petite personne finalement déprimée de tous ces évènements.

J'essaie de m'endormir sans prendre mes cachets mais évidemment c'est impossible. Je me relève et descends dans la cuisine et ouvre ma boite de pilules. J'en prends deux pour dormir quelques heures tranquillement. Avant de me recoucher, je veux prendre l'air dans mon jardin et j'ouvre la porte de derrière avant de voir Jon lui, endormi comme un bébé sur le transat au milieu du jardin avec un petit mot de Gendry, Tyrion, Jaqhen et les autres comme quoi mon frère aurait abdiqué fort rapidement à une de leurs soirées délirantes. Je souris et décida de le laisser là à l'abri de la pluie sous le parasol et avec un petit plaid.

Quand je rentre dans la maison, j'entends des bruits suspects de l'avant de la maison et intriguée je pars ouvrir la porte d'entrée avant d'hurler de rire en trouvant Grey Wind customisé. Le pauvre était teint en vert de la tête aux pieds et on lui avait tressé bien grossièrement des grelots dans les cheveux avant de l'entourer de PQ ! Je le fis entrer pour m'en occuper et l'emmena de force dans la salle de bain pour le nettoyer. Cela me prit deux heures et j'ai été de couper certaines tresses collées avec une substance que je ne souhaitais pas identifier. Quand il eut retrouvé son gris naturelle et une odeur à peu près acceptable, je me suis retrouvé avec 3 loups dans ma chambre pour me tenir compagnie et un grand frère ivre-mort dans le jardin et à 3 heures du matin, je pus enfin fermer les yeux.

/

POV JAIME

Cette garce ! Avec le bleu qu'elle m'a fait qui s'étale sur tout mon œil, je ne peux pas sortir. Je me suis fait porter pâle pour aujourd'hui mais mon père ou ma sœur ne vont pas tarder à voir ce qui se passe. Elle m'a frappé d'une force, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas et moi comme un con, j'ai continué. Elle me rend dingue ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la faire tourner en bourrique et elle part tellement vite avec moi que s'en est jouissif. Elle ne fait attention à moi que quand je l'emmerde.

Je pensais que cela avait un peu changé après que nous ayons, bref mais non. Toujours aussi chiante et à cheval sur ses principes. Je ne réussirais jamais à la faire plier mais elle est en train de réussir à me transformer en toyboy. Elle pourrait me faire faire tout ce que je veux. Je déteste ça. Heureusement que nous partons dans 2 semaines en Afghanistan où il sera impossible de déconner comme ça. Alors que je suis en train de me préparer quelque chose, la sonnette retentit. A 8 heures, je me demande qui peut venir me déranger. Mais quand la porte s'ouvre sur mon père je déglutis.

Il ouvre de grands yeux ronds sur mon œil au beurre noir et éclate d'un rire incontrôlable. Je le regarde hébété avant qu'il réussisse à se contrôler et me lance :

-Que c'est-il passé avec Arya encore !?

-Pourquoi penses-tu que c'est Arya qui m'a fait ça ?

-Depuis qu'elle est arrivée à la base, les seules blessures que tu reçois et que tu ne rends pas sont celles qu'elle t'a faite ! Il y a eu la côte brisée quand tu as tenté de l'attaquer par derrière à leur premier cours de self-défense, le poigner foulé au premier stage de survie, les divers coups que tu t'es pris, coupures, bleus …

- Bon, papa, j'ai compris ! Elle fait de moi ce qu'elle veut depuis qu'elle est arrivée. Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse moi ! Je suis censé renier tout ce que je ressens ! Tu sais qu'elle me plaît, que depuis 3 ans, elle est la seule qui a retenu mon attention alors que ce ne sont pas les jolies filles qui manquent dans les amies de Cersei ou à la base. Je ne sais pas, elle est magnétique…

- Mais merde ! Elle a 26 ans et tu en as 31 ! Vous ne croyez pas qu'il est temps de faire la paix et de mettre les choses au point ? Je lui en ai déjà parlé et elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait te voir pour parler ! Elle l'a fait ?

-Tu vois le résultat sur mon œil !

-J'ai l'impression de retrouver deux enfants ! Ca en devient risible, Jaime ! Tu vas prendre ton courage à deux mains et je veux que tu lui dises que je la convoque dans mon bureau demain matin à la première heure. Il nous faut régler ça avant que vous partiez en Afghanistan.

- Oui père ! Grogné-je avant de refermer la porte sur lui.

Immédiatement, je laissai un message sur le portable de Stark « Stark, c'est Jaime Lannister, mon père nous convoque à 8 heures demain dans son bureau ! Sois pas à la bourre, il n'avait pas l'air content ce soir ! »

Frustré, je raccrochai brutalement avant de m'enfiler les spaghettis que je m'étais préparé avant de m'effondrer sur mon lit pour dormir d'un sommeil troublé de louves enragées qui se transformaient en parties de jambes en l'air très plaisantes.

Note de l'auteur : Voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette première partie qui sera finie en 4 chapitres je pense. La prochaine partie sera un sequel dans 6 ans (vous comprendrez pourquoi après !) Encore quelques références implicites que je me suis amusée à glisser ça et là !

Bonne lecture !


	3. Chapter 3

POV ARYA

A 7 h 30 quand mon réveil sonna, je vis mon téléphone clignoter, signe que j'avais un message. J'actionnais le répondeur pour entendre « Convoquée- 8 h- Lannister »

J'eus un mouvement de panique en voyant que je n'avais que 30 min pour me préparer et filer à la base. Mission impossible ! En passant par la cuisine, je balançai un coussin à Jon pour qu'il se réveille et filai sous la douche avant de sauter dans un uniforme. Je pris un thermos de café préparé par mon frère pour lui sûrement mais réquisition pour cas de force majeure avant de filer à vélo à la base. Finalement, à 8 heures pile, je me trouvais devant le bureau de Tywin à attendre son arrivée. Jaime arriva quelques minutes plus tard, avec un œil au beurre noir splendide qui me fit doucement rigoler quand même avant que Tywin nous ouvre la porte d'un air fermé que je lui avait rarement vu. Inquiète des nouvelles qu'il pourrait nous porter, je rentrai suivie de cet enculé et m'assis à son ordre. Quand Tywin ouvrit la bouche, je ne savais quoi faire. Mais quand je compris qu'il voulait que nous réglions nos « problèmes d'égo » qui subsistaient malgré l'utilisation de « discours moralisateurs qu'il trouvait fantastiquement convaincants », je soufflai. Je voulais régler ces putains de disputes qui pourrissaient ma vie depuis 3 ans mais lui n'y mettait aucune bonne volonté.

Tywin eut la réponse la plus inattendue « Vous ne ressortirez pas de ce putain de bureau avant que vous ne vous soyez expliqué et clairement ! Sur ce, bonne journée ! »

J'étais sur le cul, je crois qu'il ne tient pas à nous ! Car à la fin de la journée, un seul de nous sera vivant : quand nous nous croisions dans la base c'était la guerre mais là dans ce bureau je pense qu'il risque d'y avoir un massacre impromptu et qu'à la fin de ce jour, la RAF aura perdu soit un colonel soit un commandant.

Mais la réaction de Jaime fut également inattendu : il ouvrit le placard de son père et en sortant deux verres nous servit un whisky de la réserve personnelle de Ty' ! Sans un mot, je lui pris et le sirota. Il était délicieux : vieilli dans les règles de l'art, il coulait dans la gorge comme du nectar.

Quand Jaime s'assit sur le canapé et me fit signe de m'approcher, j'étais clairement intrigué. Il paraissait comme résigné et étrangement calme. Il commença à parler alors que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.

-Ecoutes Arya, papa a raison ! On est grand maintenant, tu as 26 ans maintenant, j'en ai 31 donc on devrait être capable de pouvoir se croiser sans se sauter à la gorge ? J'en ai marre de me disputer avec toi tout le temps alors que je pourrais utiliser mon temps à faire d'autres choses. Je voulais savoir si tu voudrais bien qu'on oublie tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis ton arrivée et qu'on reprenne à zéro ?

-Tu te prends pour qui ! Mais je suis en train d'halluciner : tu as passé ces trois années à me martyriser, à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, à m'insulter, moi et ma famille ! A te foutre de ma gueule, à répandre des fausses rumeurs sur mon dos. Pas plus tard que le mois dernier, tu m'as laissé crever dans ce putain d'avion !  
Tu crois vraiment que tes petites excuses, on est grand, on pourrait oublier ce qu'il s'est passé suffiront ? Tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, mon vieux !

- Mais …

- Il y a pas de mais qui tienne, Jaime ! Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point toutes tes insultes m'ont fait souffrir ! Je suis humaine contrairement à ce que tu peux penser et te voir dénigrer mon père, ma mère… ça m'a blessé ouais ! J'en ai chialé des nuits entières mais je savais que si je montrais la moindre faille, s'en était finie de moi ! Je suis une fille, en plus une Stark ! Si je voulais prouver au monde que je pouvais avancer sans l'aide de personne, comme je l'ai toujours fait : tu crois que chialer à cause d'un connard imbu de lui-même m'aurait aidé !

J'ai tout fait toute seule toute ma vie ! J'ai toujours été seule et ce n'est pas maintenant que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un surtout comme toi à mes basques ! Perdre mon père à 14 ans, rester seule toutes ces années, se demandant si j'allais retrouver ma mère morte dans son lit pour le rejoindre, élever mes deux petits frère qui crèvent de peur depuis qu'il est parti. Revoir Robb, Jon et Sansa deux fois par an : ce n'est pas une vie et pourtant c'est la mienne ! Donc tu vois : je me suis battue pour cette famille et j'ai l'intention de continuer à faire de même ! Et personne, pas même toi ni la reine pourrait se mettre dans mon chemin ! Donc tu vois ton petit discours bien gentil tu peux te le fourrer où je pense ! Sur ce, je n'ai pas envie de croupir dans le bureau de ton père toute la journée donc on va faire semblant de s'être mis d'accord sur un traité de paix qui nous permettra de prendre l'air frais ! Je t'ignore, tu m'ignore et tout le monde s'en portera mieux et dernière chose, tu ne diras jamais à personne ce qui s'est passé entre nous car je pense que ce serait la dernière chose que tu feras de ta misérable vie.

-PUTIN ARYA ! Fermes- la et remballes ton putain d'égo pour une foi ! Tu veux que je te dise le pourquoi du comment : je suis raide dingue de toi pauvre débile ! Depuis que tu es arrivé à la base, en fait nan à la réflexion depuis que j'ai vu cette photo de toi dans l'album de Cersei : je suis fou de toi ! Ça te va ! Je ne pense qu'à toi depuis 3 ans, je fais tout pour que tu me remarques mais je suis incapable de faire ça autrement qu'en te faisant chier ! Voilà, c'est dit ! Tu en fais ce que tu veux mais tu le sais ! Je ne pourrais jamais t'ignorer c'est contre nature pour moi ! Je t'aime commandant depuis 3 ans, je t'aime de tout mon cœur ! Ça te suffit !?

Stupéfaite, choquée, sur le cul, paralysée, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que … Je ne pouvais rien dire et je suis sortie de ce putin de bureau en pleurant pour la première fois depuis 3 ans. J'ai émergé dans la cour de la base en pleurant à torrents avec un Jaime qui me hurlait dessus à quelques centaines de mètres de là. Je l'entendais mais refusais de l'écouter jusqu'à ce qu'il me plaque par terre et m'emprisonne dans ses bras. Je me débattais mais il a toujours été plus fort que moi. Je ne savais pas quoi faire : pour la première fois depuis très longtemps : j'avais perdu le contrôle de la situation. Je savais que des gens nous regardaient à vrai dire, je pense que toute la base nous regardait ! Mais je m'en fichais, je voulais juste être capable de partir loin d'ici sans personne pour me juger sur mes actes. Je finis par me calmer juste assez pour que Jaime me relâche et m'embrasse comme jamais il l'avait fait auparavant.  
Je crois que je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de choses en un seul baiser. Il s'arrêta quand des sifflements retentirent tout autour de nous. Tous les soldats applaudissaient notre performance. Mais je n'en avais pas fini de ce connard. Je me suis relevé lui ai fichu une claque et je me suis cassé vers chez Tywin que j'avais vu rentrer chez lui. Je suis rentré sans même frapper dans son salon pour le voir en train de lire son journal avec un mug de café à ses côtés. Il s'est levé pour m'accueillir avant de capter mon regard furieux.

-Mais comment as-tu osé me faire ça Ty' ? Tu n'as plus 20 ans et les plans «on vous enferme pour que vous puissiez vous avouer votre amour mutuel » ça ne marche pas ! Tu veux que je perde ma réputation professionnelle en me donnant en spectacle devant toute la base ! Tu as réussi ! Je te déteste, d'avoir fait ça, de m'avoir fait subir ça ! Tu savais ce qu'il allait me dire en plus : je suis sûre qu'il te l'a dit ! M'annoncer ça et m'embrasser au milieu de la base sans autre forme de cérémonie !

- Il a fait ça ! Je ne pensais pas que mon fils aurait le courage de le faire ! Répondit tranquillement Tywin.

Ecoutes, je l'ai fait pour le bien commun ! Arya, vous êtes tous les deux amoureux, ça crève les yeux ! Jaime a eu le courage de faire ce que tu ne peux pas te résoudre à faire. Tout serait mieux pour tout le monde si vous enterriez la hache de guerre.

-Tu n'es pas mon père, Tywin et cela ne te donne pas le droit de t'immiscer dans ma vie privée comme ça ! Même si à tout hasard, j'étais amoureuse de ton fils, ce n'est pas comme ça que j'aurais envie qu'il l'apprenne ! De toutes les manières, il me reste une semaine avant de partir en Afghanistan, je vais partir en permission à Winterfell et je reviendrais uniquement pour le décollage de l'avion. Ça fera les pieds à tout le monde et vous me foutrez tous la paix. Moins je verrais de Lannister avant mon départ, mieux je m'en porterai ! Crié-je avant de m'en aller en claquant la porte.

Je sortis précipitamment de la maison de Ty' pour me diriger vers la mienne et courir me réfugier dans ma chambre. Je fis rapidement un sac avec quelques affaires avant de ressortir et de prendre le temps de griffonner quelques excuses à Jon. Je sifflai à Nym' avant de sortir la BMW du garage et de mettre le contact. Je pris le chemin de la sortie de la base pour rouler vers le nord le plus vite possible.

En passant à la barrière, je déposai mon arme de service déchargée et demanda de signifier à la base ma prise de permission anticipée. Je passai la barrière de la base le plus vite possible et poussant la musique à fond pour pouvoir déconnecter avec tout ce qui s'était passé.

La journée que je passai sur la route vit mon portable vibrer une quarantaine de fois alternant avec Jon, Robb, Moira ou Gendry. A ma grande surprise, Jaime et Tywin essayèrent de me contacter. Nan mais quel culot !

A la nuit tombée, j'arrivai à Winterfell. Immédiatement, je ressentis un bien-être immense comme à chaque fois que je revenais ici. Jory m'ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire et je revis tout le monde. Mr Cassel, le père de Jory, Jeyne l'intendante. Immédiatement, je descendis de voiture et Nym' sur mes talons entra dans maison pour saluer ma mère. Catelyn Stark était une femme très belle avant la mort de papa. Des longs cheveux Roux, un regard de braise, une irlandaise pur jus. Mais maintenant, ses cheveux étaient striés de gris et elle ne prenait plus du tout soin d'elle sauf quand nous étions là pour donner le change. Elle habitait seule dans le manoir malgré le fait que nous essayions de venir un maximum durant nos permissions. Néanmoins, j'eus le plaisir de la voir s'éveiller quand j'entrais dans la pièce abruptement. Elle se leva et m'enlaça tendrement. Après cette tendresse, elle me conduisit sans un mot vers le canapé. Sans me demander, elle attendit que je parle pour connaître la raison de ma visite.

-Maman, je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un que je déteste au plus profond de moi-même… Je suis amoureuse de Jaime Lannister…

/

6 Jours plus tard

Aujourd'hui j'ai supplié Jory de venir à cheval avec moi pour que je puisse remonter Tempest : c'est un étalon de l'élevage de mon grand-père : Hoster Tully qui habite en Irlande. Il me l'a offert à l'occasion de mon brevet de pilote à 16 ans. Je l'adorais mais l'avais prêté à mon ami pour qu'il ne s'empâte pas pendant mon absence.  
Immédiatement, nous avons filé vers les landes qui nous entouraient de toute part. Ce que j'adore à Winterfell, c'est que nous sommes loin du monde, comme déconnecté. Je n'avais pas sellé Tempest pour profiter un maximum de lui. Avec le soleil écrasant de cet été, j'étais partie en short et en débardeur et l'air était vivifiant. On s'est baladé toute la matinée avant d'être rappelé par nos ventres à la table du déjeuner.

On a laissé Tempest et Thunder dans le paddock pour qu'ils sèchent au soleil et on a accouru vers la cuisine où tout le monde mangeait ensemble. Je me mis entre ma mère et Jory avant de réciter le bénédicité. Je mangeai depuis quelques temps comme 4 ce que j'avais mis sur le compte du stress. Je me suis empaffé deux tranches de haggis avec en plus de pommes de terre et des haricots et j'avais encore faim.

-T'es vraiment une poubelle Arya ! Rigola Jory qui avait toujours eu un appétit d'oiseau.  
Très cérémonieuse, je lui ai tiré la langue avant d'aider à débarrasser un minimum. Maman et moi passions aujourd'hui l'après-midi ensemble puisque je repartais ce soir pour Port Réal et donc pour l'Afghanistan pendant 6 mois. J'avais dit au revoir à pratiquement tout le monde et je me préparais à quitter ma mère pendant très voire trop longtemps pour moi et pour elle. J'espère que Robb et Sansa n'oublieront pas de lui rendre visite plus souvent.

/

POV JAIME

Une semaine est passé, une semaine sans aucune nouvelles à part qu'elle est rentrée chez elle. Elle n'a répondu à aucun de nos messages. Ni Robb, ni Moira, ni Jon, et encore moins mon père et moi.

De toute manière, elle va revenir aujourd'hui puisque nous embarquons pour l'Afghanistan demain au matin. Elle doit venir prendre son paquetage réglementaire, ses nouveaux uniformes et son matos de survie de base.

Je suis vraiment mortifié que tout le monde ait eu l'occasion d'apprécier nos « performances » avant qu'elle ne parte. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment arranger la chose. Nous ne serons pas dans les mêmes unités à la base de Braavos mais j'ai tout de même l'appréhension d'une explosion Starkienne de son cru !

J'ai même failli exploser moi aussi de tous les interrogatoires que j'ai subi : Robb et Moira ensemble font un bon duo de torture et après j'ai eu le droit à son frère et ce crétin de Waters qui est raide dingue d'elle depuis trois ans : « méthode musclée » si vous comprenez ce que je veux dire !

Mais tout est derrière, 6 mois de guerre contre ces enculés de rebelles afghans, c'est tout ce qu'il me fallait pour décompresser. J'ai salué Cersei et mes neveux et nièces ce matin puisque je n'aurais pas le temps de les voir demain et j'ai laissé mes dispositions au cas où … comme tout soldat devait le faire à chaque départ. En partant, je ne devrais en aucun cas être préoccupé par elle. Elle m'a rejeté quand je me suis découvert devant elle alors elle peut aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! C'est ma résolution du nouveau moi !

/

POV ARYA

Je vais juste l'ignorer pendant les 48 heures qu'il me reste à passer dans cette putin de base et puis après, la base de Braavos est assez grande pour qu'on ne se croise pas ou peu. C'est décidé, je me garderai d'approcher ce connard jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, c'est la résolution du nouveau moi !

J'approche de la base en début de soirée pour trouver Gendry à la porte :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Gendry ?

-J'ai comme qui dirait eu un léger accrochage avec un supérieur hiérarchique qui m'a condamné à la surveillance pour un mois : pile poil assez pour que je loupe le stage.

-Je suis désolé, mon vieux, qui est à la base en ce moment ?

-bah Arya, tout le monde ! Tu sais si tu n'avais pas laissé ce mot à Jon, t'aurais aussi bien pu mourir qu'on n'aurait pas été au courant ! C'était affreux, nous fais plus jamais ça !

- Désolé, Gendry pour tout, vraiment, je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se passe comme ça… J'aurais voulu que tout le monde l'apprenne autrement !

-Arya, tout le monde le savait depuis des années, je le savais aussi, j'ai eu le temps de m'y faire ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi mais plutôt pour aller récupérer ton paquetage avant que l'intendance ne ferme. Ce serait dommage que tu arrives à Braavos sans matos !

- Merci Gendry, t'es un vrai pote ! J'essaierais de vous donner des nouvelles !

Après avoir récupéré mon arme à l'armurerie et mes badges d'entrée, je filai à l'armurerie pour retrouver là-bas Tywin qui apparemment m'attendait depuis un bout de temps. J'ai reculé avant de me retrouver dos à une porte qui s'était refermé « toute seule ».

-Tu rentres tard !

-Je ne savais pas que j'avais de comptes à vous rendre Maréchal ! Dis-Je dédaigneusement.

-Arya, prend une chaise et assieds-toi ! Je dois m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait mais crois-moi quand je te dis l'avoir fait pour vous ! Je pensais que vous mettre pied au mur vous permettrait de pouvoir voir plus clair dans vos histoires et ainsi les démêler mais je me suis trompé.

Vous êtes grand comme je l'ai déjà dit et c'est à vous de régler vos malentendus en discutant, en vous tapant dessus ou encore en faisant n'importe quoi d'autre ! conclut Tywin.

Je crois que j'aurais pu le faire tomber si il n'était pas aussi solide tellement mon câlin était renversant :

-Je te déteste de m'avoir fait dire que je te déteste mais merci Ty' ! Je n'aurais jamais pu partir sans t'avoir dit au revoir. Merci, merci, merci, merci ! Et je vais te confier quelque chose : OUI ! Je suis amoureuse de Jaime ! C'est toi qui avait raison comme toujours : mais je ne peux pas lui dire maintenant, pas la veille de notre départ en Afghanistan…

-Ma chérie, c'est à toi de choisir mais ce serait dommage de garder tes sentiments à l'intérieur alors que tu sais pertinemment qu'ils sont partagés !

-Je ne sais pas Ty' ! Tu seras là demain ? Que je te vois avant mon départ, s'il te plait ?

-Bien sûr ! Je serais là avec Robert et tes frères !

-Merci ! Bon, je vais me coucher, tu repars chez toi ?

-Oui !

Je suis donc repartie avec mon mentor de toujours à mon bras pour la dernière fois avant longtemps. Je savais que je pourrais l'avoir au téléphone de temps en temps mais finalement ça me crevait le cœur d'abandonner autant de monde derrière moi.

Arrivés devant chez moi, Tywin m'embrassa sur le front pour me souhaiter bonne nuit et sans un autre mot franchit la route qui séparait nos maisons.

Je suis rentrée alors que Jon dormait déjà ce qui a évité une confrontation inutile dont je me passais aisément. Je suis tombée comme une masse au moment même où ma tête a touché mon oreiller.

/

Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour, 7 heures du matin et dans 15 minutes je serais à bord de l'avion-cargo 785 qui m'emmènera à Braavos en 10 heures de vol. Avant de rentrer dans ce monstre d'acier, tous les soldats et officiers qui partaient avec nous faisaient leurs adieux à leur famille. Toute ma famille était venue et pleurait en me voyant me partir. Je les rassurais en leur promettant de leur écrire aussi souvent que je pouvais. Sansa et Moira pleuraient à chaudes larmes tandis que les garçons réussissaient à garder leur contenance excepté Rickon qui s'effondra dans mes bras. Je le consolai du mieux que je pouvais alors que la sonnerie d'embarquement retentit. J'avais déjà dit au revoir à Robert, Myrcella et Tommen mais n'avais pas revu Tywin. Au moment d'embarquer, j'entendis mon nom crié de loin et le vit arriver légèrement essoufflé mais très digne.

-J'ai loupé mon réveil encore une fois ! Arya, promets de revenir entière !

- Je te le promets, Ty' et veilles sur maman s'il te plaît !

- Vas- y, ma puce, ils t'attendent tous.

Quand j'ai gravi le pont arrière de l'immense appareil, je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi petite que ça. J'ai trouvé une place dans le flanc et bouclé mon harnais tandis que le commandant de bord aboyait ses consignes dans nos casques.

Dès le décollage, le silence pesant s'installa et les ronflements de certains ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre. J'essayais de dormir mais finit par sortir le premier bouquin que j'ai mis dans mon sac perso. Je l'ai dévoré en quelques heures mais voyant qu'il me restait encore 7 heures à tuer, je pris un de mes cachets pour m'endormir et me reposer quelque peu.

/

POV JAIME

Elle est là, inchangée et toujours aussi belle. Le soleil de cette semaine dont elle a pu profiter pleinement lui va à ravir. Elle est concentrée sur un livre avec cette petite ride qui apparait toujours dans ces cas-là. Elle est tellement belle …

Elle ferme le livre et prend une petite boîte de pilules et en avale une. Quelques minutes plus tard, ses yeux se ferment et elle s'endort jusqu'à l'atterrissage qui la réveille à peine.

Elle me fait tellement penser à une enfant parfois ! Je passe devant elle en la réveillant gentiment. Groggy, elle me regarde d'un air méchant qui ne m'étonne pas avant de se radoucir presque immédiatement. Elle me sourit et me remercie. Elle saute sur ses pieds et m'accompagne sur le sol Afghan. Nous avons atterri à Pentos et il nous faut prendre les voitures pour arriver jusqu'à Braavos.

Encore plus étonnant, elle monte dans la même que moi en même temps que deux jeunes lieutenants qui ont l'air très mal à l'aise. Elle, s'installe involontairement, sans aucun doute contre moi à un point où nous sommes en contact direct. Quand les voitures démarrent elle se colle encore plus qu'avant.

On roule pendant une petite demi-heure tranquillement avant que soudainement, des coups de feu retentissent. Immédiatement, Arya arme le glock qu'elle a sur elle et essaie de détecter d'où vient ce son mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu le détecter, notre véhicule est touché par des tirs venant de la gauche. Immédiatement, nous sortons par le côté droit et nous mettons en embuscade pour tirer sur les rebelles. Sous nos yeux, les deux lieutenants et le chauffeur meurent quasi simultanément mais nous sommes toujours là. Je vois les premières voitures du convoi s'éloigner le plus vite possible ce qui nous laisse 7 sur le terrain contre une bonne trentaine d'insurgés. Bien qu'ils soient armés, nous les surpassons en capacité mais nous ne pouvons endiguer le flot de rebelles. Quelques minutes plus tard après avoir vu le lieutenant H'Gaar et le caporal Bolton se faire tuer d'une balle dans la tête Arya et moi ainsi que les trois autres capitulons. D'un coup de crosse sur la tête, les rebelles nous assomment un à un.

/

POV EXTERNE

SOS, signalons attaque du convoi de Pentos à Braavos aujourd'hui à 415 GMT ! Etat des lieux : 18 morts et 5 portés disparus : Colonel Jaime Lannister, Commandant Arya Stark, Lieutenants Alyn Martell et Dorian Peverell et le soldat Eric Samson. Terminé.

La vie de Tywin Lannister, maréchal de l'air s'arrêta au moment précis où le lieutenant des transmissions lui transmit cette dépêche. Son fils et sa presque fille, portés disparus dès leur premier jour en Afghanistan. Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Tywin pleura longtemps cette nuit-là, assez pour s'en endormir de fatigue alors qu'il ne voulait surtout pas fermer les yeux. Il se réveilla à l'aube à cause du hurlement du satané loup qui avait dû sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas. En écho, quelques rues plus bas, le loup de Robb Stark lui fit écho comme pour saluer Arya.

Mais tout n'était pas perdu, porté disparu ne veut pas dire mort et son fils et Arya pourraient être retrouvé. Il paierait tout ce qu'il faudra même s'il faudrait qu'il se ruine à cause de ceci. Catelyn Stark, très riche serait sûrement prête à payer des monceaux de dollars pour retrouver sa fille.

Il devrait en informer la base et décida de le faire au petit-déjeuner. Quand l'annonce se fit, ce fut l'effet littéral d'une bombe. Tout le monde se regarda choqué avant que Jon, suivi de Robb et de la petite aumônière qu'il a épousé sorte. Tout le monde connaissait Arya, les anciens du temps où son père l'amenait à la base encore enfant les autre des 3 ans qu'elle a déjà passé ici.

POV Tywin

La mission de sauvetage se monterait rapidement en coopération avec les forces déjà sur place mais je me devais d'aller là-bas pour essayer de la retrouver. En sortant du self, je partis en direction de mon bureau pour contacter Catelyn Stark et la prévenir de cette terrible nouvelle. Heureusement, j'eus le plaisir de voir un de ses fils, Bran qui était avec elle. Je lui ai confié le soin de transmettre après que l'on se soit réconforté tous les deux.

Je ne savais véritablement pas quoi faire pour stopper l'angoisse sourde qui montait en moi concernant l'avenir de l'un ou l'autre des disparus, mon fils ainé, Jaime, ma fierté, mon orgueil personnel et ma presque-fille, ma petite Arya que j'ai vu grandir sous ma protection pendant toutes ces années.

/

POV ARYA

Je me suis réveillé dans une sorte de grotte allongé dans la poussière, la tête douloureuse du coup que l'on m'avait porté et inquiète pour mes compagnons. En roulant sur le côté, je vis Jaime, toujours sonné ainsi que deux lieutenants et un soldat d'une autre base, celle de Dorne au vu de leur écusson.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jaime se réveilla et dès cet instant-là, les rebelles qui nous avaient capturés rentrèrent. On fut assis sur des chaises et d'un coup celui qui semblait être le chef parla : d'une voix rauque et dure, il articula quelques mots en anglais avant de passer au Pashtoun, langue apprise sous l'impulsion de mon père dès mes 10 ans. Je lui ai répondu pour qu'il connaisse ma position.

-Mon nom est Arya Stark, je suis commandant de la RAF et vous retenez également le colonel Lannister ainsi que trois autres soldats. Je vous prierai de nous relâcher dans les plus brefs délais.

-Chère Arya Stark, cette mise en scène vous est entièrement destinée, c'est vous que nous voulions atteindre ! Les autres ne seront que des dommages collatéraux.

Trois coups furent tirés et les trois soldats s'effondrèrent à mes pieds.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez !

- C'est bien simple, vous, commandant Stark. Nous voulons votre technique et votre savoir-faire. Sans armes ou appareils supérieurs en capacité, il nous est impossible de gagner cette guerre qui nous oppose à vous stupide blancs. Si vous construisez tout ce que l'on vous demande, votre ami sera libéré dès la livraison du matériel promis !

-Vous oubliez quelque chose, je n'ai rien promis du tout et je ne négocie pas avec les terroristes môssieur !

-Peut –être qu'une balle dans le genou du cher colonel vous aidera à vous sentir l'âme tolérante aujourd'hui !

-Bien ! C'est entendu ! Je le ferais mais ne lui faites pas de mal ! J'ai besoin de lui pour m'assister puisque vous avez tué les trois autres.

-Nous voulons un drone, commandant Stark, et un qui fonctionne. Voici plusieurs épaves, à vous de vous en débrouiller. Vous avez 5 semaines.

Après cette discussion, le chef repartit par où il était venu en ordonnant à deux hommes de tirer les cadavres de la pièce. Dépitée, et choquée, je tombai à terre et Jaime tomba à mes pieds :

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Arya !? Je n'ai rien compris !

-Je viens d'accepter de construire des armes de guerre pour les terroristes qui ont tué mon père. Voilà ce qui se passe, je viens de trahir mon pays, mon serment, tout pour te sauver.

-Pour moi !?

-Oui pour toi, parce que malgré la fait que je ne puisse pas te supporter, que je te trouve tellement arrogant que tu m'exaspères, je t'aime Jaime ! murmura Arya à l'oreille de son colonel.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis, maintenant que nous sommes enfermés sous la garde de terroristes Afghans qui nous feraient sauter la cervelle pour la manger en sandwich sans aucun scrupule !

- Oui ! Et alors ? Rugit Arya en lui sautant dessus pour l'embrasser profondément avant que l'ouverture de la porte ne les fasse sursauter. Ils virent une jeune fille pousser un chariot rempli d'un bric à brac innommable et d'une très vieille dame portant un repas pour les prisonniers.

C'est avec ce repas que commença la nouvelle vie d'otages de Jaime et Arya au cœur du désert d'Afghanistan. Mais après ce repas, quand elle fouilla dans ce chariot, Arya Stark ne sut quoi faire pour les sauver à part espérer que le drone suffirait à les rendre libre. Elle avait largement les capacités de le construire puisqu'elle avait fait son MIT avant de s'engager dans l'armée de l'air en ingénierie aérienne. Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement pour les sauver tous les deux que de construire cette machine de guerre.

Voilà la fin de la première partie de mon histoire _A Wolf is very tough to catch _! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! La deuxième est déjà en cours d'écriture et reprendre 7 ans plus tard avec l'évolution de mes personnages adorés que j'aime et un autre que je surkiffe tout particulièrement : indice : il s'apelle Adrian.

Merci à ceux qui ont lu, qui ont fav' et qui ont reviewés !

GOTATMI


End file.
